


【柱斑】爱情购买+爱情合约

by The_SC



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC
Summary: 宇智波斑被买回来的那天，站在千手柱间的家门前，把猎鹿帽的帽檐拉低，与眉毛持平，戴着皮手套的右手把嘴边的雪茄移开，漫不经心地吐了个烟圈：“你就不怕，我是个骗子么？”
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 2





	1. 爱情购买

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter。

就在星空下邂逅你的那一刻，我相信了一见钟情这四个字。

楔子  
宇智波斑被买回来的那天，站在千手柱间的家门前，把猎鹿帽的帽檐拉低，与眉毛持平，戴着皮手套的右手把嘴边的雪茄移开，漫不经心地吐了个烟圈：“你就不怕，我是个骗子么？”  
转动钥匙的手停下，柱间转过身来，淡然一笑：“你是吗？”  
斑略略抬眼，安之若素地亮出自己的底牌：“是啊，你相信吗？”  
柱间摸着下巴对眼前吞云吐雾的男人上下打量，“Gurkha Black Dragon的雪茄，纯正爱尔兰羊毛的风衣，英国著名设计师设计的猎鹿帽，尼日利亚的野猪皮手套，光这几样行头就不是一般骗子能够承受的吧？”  
“是吗？”雪茄移至左手，空出的右手越过柱间的耳朵撑在门上，斑看着墨黑瞳孔中倒映的自己，仍是安之若素，“那我就是一个高级骗子。”  
虽然身高上占优势，但柱间仍以一种压迫性的姿态被禁锢在这个倨傲男子的怀里。他把胸膛向前倾斜，一手搂上男人的腰间反客为主地抵至墙边，一手把帽子摘下，就像两个跳着贴身热舞的伴侣，“我是一个律师。你在律师面前说这种话，就不怕我让你身败名裂？”  
反被禁锢的男人没有挣扎，嘴角微抿，似笑非笑，下巴微微抬起，目光落在把玩着他帽子的那只手上，慵懒而自信：“在你让我身败名裂之前，就不怕我带着你的财产消失得无影无踪？”  
柱间拨开怀里男人额头上挡住眼睛的碎发，嘴唇贴得极近，仿佛下一秒便会亲密无间地吻下去：“你若敢带着我的财产消失。即使逃到天涯海角，我也会掘地三尺把你找出来。”  
嘴角上扬的弧度增加，男人终于笑了，却狡猾得像一只诡计多端的狐狸：“那得看看，是我跑得快，还是你追得快。”  
“不会有那么的一天，永远不会。”  
两唇之间的距离终于被突破，柱间侵略性地向前压去，毫不犹豫地夺走怀里男人的呼吸。纠缠了许久，湿滑的舌头终于从另一个人的嘴里退出，柱间露出一个同样狡黠的笑容：“这个吻，足够让你爱上我。”  
一吻，定情。  
  
（1）  
寒冬腊月的街道上人烟稀少，尤其是在下雪过后的夜晚。凌晨时分，柱间刚从律师事务所里出来。凛冽的寒风刮在脸上刺生生地痛，冷凝的白雾从嘴里无声地哈出。他把垂落的围巾往脖子上再缠绕两圈，遮住眼睛以下的半张脸，蜷缩起来原地跺了几下，终于踩着厚厚的积雪深一步浅一步地往家的方向走去。  
街道两旁的松树上挂满了凝固的冰霜。银白色的月光，银白色的路面，银白色的世界万籁俱寂。柱间走在荒无人烟的街道上，被这仅存他一人气息的寒冷冻得慌，于是把自己缩得更紧。  
离家两百米的转角处有一家二十四小时营业的便利店，柱间常常下班后去那里买点填肚子的热狗。为人仗义，待人友善，知识渊博却态度谦逊，所以值班的店员跟他尚算熟络，总会往他的袋子里免费地塞上几颗卖剩下的鱼丸。  
今天，店员一边给他结账，一边善意地提醒他：“你今天回家的时候要小心。前面不远处有一个精神病，离他远点。”  
“哦？什么样的精神病？”柱间示意店员继续说。  
“自称出售爱情的行为艺术家，站在那里一整天了。要求别人给他包吃包住包花钱，然后他会用他的一生来爱你。依我看啊，不是个骗子，就是一个精神病。”  
“这样的艺术家，倒有几分意思。”他饶有兴致地摸着下巴，抬手指向架子上的饮料，“再给我一杯热奶茶。”  
店员讶异地抽出一瓶奶茶，放在柜台上，再次善意地提醒：“你不会真想跟他购买爱情吧？那可是个男的，而且，看起来挺不好惹的样子。”  
“谢谢你的提醒。”他提起装好的袋子，给店员招手再见，“但我这人就是喜欢挑战难度。”  
路口的转弯处就跟店员描述的一样，站着抽雪茄的男人，立起的木牌子，龙飞凤舞地写着几个大字，“出售爱情”。  
路灯下的男人站得随意。黑色长款毛呢风衣里是白色的纯棉衬衫，在这种极冷的寒冬里竟解开最顶上的两颗扣子，露出象牙白的颈项。下身是一条藏青色的牛仔长裤，搭配一双英伦风的皮靴。  
昏黄的弱光倾洒在男人的身上。猎鹿帽下的长发蓬乱地散开，额头上过长的刘海遮住半张脸，露出的左眼往前睥睨，让眼底下原意乖巧的卧蚕增添了几分不可一世的傲慢。雪茄置于嘴边安静地叼着，偶尔拿下吐出几口烟雾。每逢抬手，黑色皮手套与衣袖交界处便会悄悄露出一截腕间。雪白的皓腕皮肤稚嫩，无一丝杂色，简直比女子还美。  
犹如聚光灯下的独舞者，这个男子光是安静地站着，就可以把周边的一切美好，都沦为黯然失色的背景板。那不经意间的一举手，一投足，轻而易举就把全世界都比了下去，衬托为他个人的舞台。  
柱间走至男人的面前，把热奶茶举起，友善搭话：“冷吗？喝杯热奶茶。”  
男人凝神望了望，竟然毫不客气地接过，拧开盖子，拿开雪茄一口饮尽，完了还大大咧咧地问一句：“有吃的么？”  
“给，热狗跟鱼丸。”柱间刚递出，就被那人一把抢过狼吞虎咽地啃掉，看来真的饿一整天了。  
“慢点吃。”他温和地笑着，“不够到我家去，我做饭给你吃。”  
男人擦了擦嘴，继续叼起雪茄，微抬下巴，无礼的态度与方才抢食物时判若两人：“这么说，你要跟我购买爱情？”  
“我只是看你大半夜的站在这里太可怜。”他接过男人递过来的空瓶子跟袋子，随手丢进一旁的垃圾桶里，“怎么？不购买爱情还不能请你吃饭？”  
“那你走吧，我不需要可怜。”男人转身，不再看他，冷冷清清的声音裹着雪后的寒意传来，“规矩写在那里，我出售爱情，你用钱购买。食物，也包括在钱的范畴里。”  
此等忘恩负义还能理直气壮的，这人甚是有趣。柱间被勾起了兴致，饶有趣味地环手：“好歹我也请过你吃东西，就那么冷漠？难道没人跟你购买爱情，你就打算饿死在这里？”  
“这不关你的事。”  
“好吧，我跟你购买还不行吗？”他无奈了，举手表示投降，“这回总算可以让我请你吃饭了吧？”  
“确定？”男人终于转回来，漫不经心地踱了踱步，似乎只把柱间的话当做一时糊涂的戏言，“这可是一生的事情，不能反悔的。”  
他把手向男人伸出，掌心朝上，温和一笑：“不反悔，只求你别后悔就行。”  
“你的名字？”  
“千手柱间。”  
男人把左手放在他的掌心上，与他十指紧扣，随即妖冶地笑了起来：“你我的交易成功了。从今天开始，你管我所有的花销，而我会用我的一生去爱你，永远都不会背叛你。你记住，我就是接下来要与你纠缠一生的人，宇智波斑。”  
  
（2）  
这是一个缤纷多彩的世界，越是身处平淡无奇的生活，就越容易发现其中处处透露着的惊喜。柱间于平淡中随遇而安了三十年，在某个冬夜里，随手买回来一个爱情出售者，原本只是一时兴起之举，却意外地发现，这个看似只会耍酷的男人，竟然隐藏着一个巨大的宝藏。  
例如，他会在某个黄昏，立起一个画架子，对着窗外的落日涂上一幅逼真的油画。柱间看不懂这些，只觉得那几抹渐变的红色很好看，比他在画展上看到的还要精美绝伦。  
又例如，柱间某天下班回来，看见斑正拿着一把不知从哪里掏回来的古旧小提琴。葱根般的手指持着琴弓，颀长的身姿浸在夕阳的余晖下闪闪发光，闭上双眼享受在诗歌般曲子里的面容美得令人舍不得移开视线。

昨天晚上，斑掀开柱间尘封在角落里钢琴的盖子，芊芊十指悬空，黑白键往复按下又弹起，又是一段行云流水的钢琴曲。柱间看得呆了，连什么时候关灯的都不知道，只记得月下男子弹琴的身影很好看。所有曾经毕露的锋芒都在柔和的音乐之下被收敛起来，那个样子，比他见过的所有艺术家都好看。  
生活不只是眼前的苟且，还有诗和远方。见识过斑带给他的种种震撼，柱间第一次觉得，他过去三十年的平凡生活，或许都只能被称之为苟且地活着。  
只是，阳春白雪虽好，他们始终还是需要吃饭睡觉的下里巴人。两个月后，柱间盯着自己至少减了五位数的存折，肉疼地咬了咬手指。  
幸亏他前些年赚了点小钱，要不然平白无故地买回来个不食人间烟火的艺术家，还真得被这些看不懂的艺术搞得破产。  
都说艺术家不食人间烟火，斑还真是。不会做饭，不做家事，也从不触碰任何脏累的粗活。按照斑的说法，这些下人的粗活只会弄脏他一双艺术家的手。于是柱间在管花销的同时，还得管上两个人的饭菜，家里的大小事务。  
斑的口味极为挑剔，特别钟爱豆皮寿司，对他的拿手好菜蘑菇烩饭不屑一顾，连碰都不愿意碰一下。每逢柱间做了蘑菇烩饭，便交叉起双手，冷冷地看着他说：“我要吃豆皮寿司。”  
柱间总会错觉地认为他不像买了一个温存的爱人，而是一尊需要悉心供奉的菩萨。每逢他哪里做得不好，这位菩萨就不会给他好脸色看，总是臭着一张脸要求他重新做一遍。  
后来，柱间开始受不了这段不平等的关系了。他问：“你说我们之间是一场交易，我管你的生活，那你可以给我什么？”  
“随便，你想我做什么都可以。”斑这样回答。  
“真的什么都可以？包括做爱？”  
斑静静地看着柱间的眼睛，眸中平淡如水，看不出任何的波澜起伏：“可以，只要你想。”  
于是他们的对话结束于一个缠绵缱绻的深吻。  
第一次，灵与肉的结合。  
完事后，柱间抱紧赤身裸体的斑，把他的脑袋按在自己的胸前，莫名地感到充实而满足。他想知道这个艺术家身上从前他一直不曾了解的故事：“你为什么要出售爱情？”  
“我没钱，但有爱，很公平的等价交换。”  
“不，爱是无价的，不可以用钱来衡量。”  
“爱无价？”斑嘲讽道，“你错了，你买不到爱情，是因为你付出的钱还不够多。一个身价百亿的富豪，跟一个身无分文的乞丐。给你选，你会选谁？”  
“我选乞丐。”柱间在黑暗中寻觅着那两片翕动的唇，扣上那双推挡他的手，“你不就是身无分文地被我买回来的吗？”  
数天前原本是两个各据一方的博弈对手，但胜利之神却不知不觉地往其中一方倾斜。斑傲慢地在柱间的高地上插入属于自己的旗帜，为获得最后的胜利张扬地笑了起来：“千手柱间，你爱上我了。”  
“是啊，我爱上你了。”柱间点头，大方地承认，“你呢？你爱我吗？”  
斑躲过凑近的脸，吊儿郎当地敷衍道：“只要你有钱，我就不会离开你。”  
柱间欺身压上不生安分乱动的人，用力吻了上去，堵上男人接下来要说的话：“我不会让你离开我，永远都不会。”  
“斑，你是我买回来的，就是属于我的。我要你做什么你就得听我的。现在我还要，这次是从后面上你，你不可以拒绝。”  
这是那天晚上响起的最后一句话。  
  
（3）  
这世上，有人只用一瞬间的对视，就可以深刻地确定对方就是接下来要与自己共度一生的人。这种由多巴胺的刺激所催生的爱情，称之为一见钟情。柱间不知道他对于斑的感觉能否算得上是一见钟情。他只记得当他第一眼看见路灯下那个冷得瑟瑟发抖却假装潇洒地叼起雪茄的男人，心里的某些东西似乎就发生了微妙的变化，让他不由自主地想要靠近，想要保护。  
这种感觉，他定义为上天给予的启示。但是斑却不这么认为。对于他的一见钟情，斑解释为，纯粹是他的下半身作祟，有了想日的冲动。  
那天仍是一场激情四射的肉体碰撞过后，柱间躺在床上捏着斑的下巴调笑：“那你每天被我日有没有对我日久生情啊？”  
斑的身体布满了红红紫紫的吻痕，话语间仍是尚未褪去的余韵，不经意地避过柱间热切的目光，还是那样漫不经心地敷衍：“只要你有钱，我就不会离开你。”  
柱间只好用一句坚定的誓言外加一个深情款款的吻来宣布自己的主权：“我不会让你离开我，永远都不会。”  
  
这样的生活持续了几个月，说长不长，说短不短。二月十四日，柱间留在事务所里加班。时钟的指针已快要逼近十二点，繁重的工作却仍未有半点即将完成的迹象。  
他答应了斑要早点回家过情人节的。柱间看了看挂钟，烦躁地把桌上的咖啡一口闷掉，打起精神来继续分析案件。看来今晚十二点之前是没法回家了。  
电话响起，是斑的声音：“开门，我在外面。”  
柱间一边握着电话，一边匆匆忙忙地往门口赶：“不是叫你在家里等我吗？怎么会来？”  
斑一如初遇那晚的英伦风装扮，面无表情地站着，语气却比当初温和了许多，眼底似乎还透着若隐若现的温情暖意：“你工作的地方，我不可以来么？”  
“可以可以，你想来随时都可以来，我不就怕闷着你么？”柱间连忙把木头一样杵着的男人迎进办公室里，握紧斑的双手猛搓，“外面冷吗？看你手这么冰。”又殷勤地把他好生安置在自己办公桌面前的椅子上，“你先坐，我去给你倒热水。”  
“柱间。”斑冷冷地打断了他的话，“我今天是来给你送礼物，不是打扰你工作的。”  
“礼物？”柱间愣了愣。  
“手伸出来。”  
设计精良的男士手表，玫瑰K金的表身，表盘四周环绕着十二个微微凸起的罗马数字，中间是一张用铂金切割而成的陆地，浮在海蓝色的表盘上就像一张真正的世界地图。再加上柔软不磕手的皮表带，一看就知道价值不菲。  
“这不是那世界名牌吗？”柱间好奇地往手腕上来回观摩，边看边问，“虽然很好看，但听说很贵的，能顶我半年工资呢。你哪来的钱？”  
“用你的工资卡刷的，你早上忘了拿。”斑亮起腕上与他一模一样的手表，“我也有，也是用你工资卡刷的。”  
半年的工资压在手上，他顿时感觉这礼物沉重无比，苦闷着脸对那个若无其事的男人说：“我一年的工资就这么没了？老婆你怎么那么败家？”  
“怎么？不可以花你的钱？”斑挑了挑眉，脸色微冷。  
“花！随便花！”柱间赶忙讨好地抱紧那个冷言冷语的男人，“败家的老婆好。老婆败家老公才有动力赚钱。”  
“那你就给我去好好工作。”斑把他推回座位里，败家地说了一句，“工资卡以后交给我保管。”  
他的身体生生顿住，苦恼地咬上衣袖，果然还是觉得很肉疼。  
  
（4）  
五月一个阳光灿烂的日子，柱间带着斑去了一趟海边。那是他好不容易拼凑的长假。原本就没有旅游的打算，再加上事务所常年的忙碌，斑初时是拒绝的。但柱间想要给二人一个甜蜜的假期，信誓旦旦地表示工作一定按时完成，请他放下心来与自己有个美好的假期。实在拗不过，斑只好勉为其难地答应了。  
出发前的那段时间，柱间基本上每天都会通宵达旦地赶案件。有时候累得不知不觉睡着了，醒来时总会发现自己的身上披着一件薄被子，桌上的台灯调至最暗，放得乱七八糟的法典被一一整理好，还有一张纸条夹在他翻到的那一页以便查找。而那个悄无声息地做好这一切的男人就这么靠在他身旁的沙发上睡得香甜。  
不在乎，就不会关心。看着这个平常嚣张惯了的男人就这么乖巧地睡在他伸手可及的地方，一种偌大的幸福感油然而生。所谓家的感觉，应该就是指这种吧。他想。  
小心翼翼地打横抱起熟睡的男人，刚放回床上，那个人就醒了。  
“柱间？”斑揉着惺忪的睡眼，挣扎着想要爬起来，“你工作完成了？”  
柱间轻轻按住强撑着的疲倦男人的肩膀，帮他盖好被子，又往额头上落下一吻：“我再看一会儿，你先睡，别等我。”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是。”他打断男人的话，又往唇上一吻，“听话，睡吧，晚安。”  
黑夜过后，黎明会降临，感谢你，仍然愿意留在我的身边。  
  
斑是柱间买回来的爱人。初时，他只当做这是一场用于解闷的游戏，刚好遇见了个有趣的对手。一旦玩腻了，大可重新洗牌，全身而退。但相处的时间越长，游戏进展得越深入，他越来越发现自己离不开这个男人。正如这个男人所说，或许那就是一个高级的骗子，利用温和又高明的手段欺骗他，让他一步步地踏进专为他设计的陷阱里。而他则像是中了一种名为“宇智波斑”的情蛊，即便知道等待着自己的或许是万劫不复的悬崖，也心甘情愿地往下跳落。  
你叫我跳，我就跳。柱间站在海滨小岛的悬崖边，望着底下激流冲荡的海浪，是这么跟斑说的。  
斑面无表情地看着他许久，什么也没说，良久，默默地回了三个字：“神经病。”  
他把男人轻轻地搂上，含情脉脉地望着：“你现在可以回答我了吗？斑，我爱你，你爱我吗？”  
凉薄的红唇贴近他的耳畔，一个惊涛骇浪之间，似有把慵懒又性感的男声极低极低地响起：“柱间，我爱你。”  
斑就是在第二天的早上消失的。柱间找遍了整座小岛，电话打了无数遍，也没能找到那个人。除了名字跟电话号码，他突然发现他对这个人其实一无所知。不知道这个人的过去、来历、家庭情况，只要电话打不通，他便断了这人的任何线索。  
绝望之时，他收到银行职员的电话，陷入了更深的绝望：“千手先生，我们发现你银行卡里的钱正全部转进一个叫宇智波斑的人的账号里。我们怀疑这是有人盗用你的钱财。请问你认识这个人吗？”  
他的身体慌乱得颤抖，竟然还听见自己镇定的声音不紊不乱地响起：“这是我本人的操作，我认识这个人。”  
幸福来得那么快，被摧毁也仅仅一瞬。斑果真如当初所说的，带着他的财产消失得无影无踪。而柱间却无法兑现自己的诺言，让他从此身败名裂。  
这场游戏，他是彻头彻尾的输家。其实他从一开始就输了，因为他真真切切地爱上了。  
  
（5）  
柱间最终还是没有报警，由得那个搜刮了他全部钱财的骗子逍遥法外。他觉得，那短短几个月的相处毕竟也是美好的，他是打心眼里的感到幸福。  
钱没了可以重新再赚，心没了却再也爱不起来。  
再次想起骗子的那张脸时，柱间可耻地发现，他竟然还无法控制地留恋着那个人，而且丢失了重新再爱的能力。  
于是他只能寄情于工作，每天每夜待在事务所里加班加点地工作，试图让自己麻痹在铺天盖地的忙碌中。在这期间，他接了几个大案子，积攒了不少钱，总算不用再过着到处蹭饭的悲惨生活了。  
只是偶尔看着手腕上的那只表时还会失神，还是会不争气地想起情人节的那天，斑淡漠的脸上有一丝不易察觉的笑，抬起自己的手腕与他的平放在一起，温和地说：“你看，情侣款。”  
“斑，这场游戏，你可尽兴？”他举起手腕，月光下的表盘黯淡无光，倒映出一张憔悴的脸。  
  
又是几个月过去，一个寒风凛冽的夜晚里，柱间依然在凌晨时分踏着银白色的月光及积雪一深一浅地往家的方向走。  
买热狗的时候，转角处的那家店员再次善意地提醒他：“你知道吗？那个骗子又回来了，听说他之前坑了一个冤大头一大笔钱，今天竟然又回来了。”  
“你说……什么？”付钱的手生生顿住，竟然有些控制不住的颤抖，“谁回来了？”  
“那个骗子啊，自称出售爱情的行为艺术家。竟然又卷土重来了，估计是之前骗到的钱花光了吧。喂！千手先生……你的东西不要了么……”  
顾不得店员的呼喊，他拔腿就跑，往初遇的地方飞奔而去，生怕再晚一点便会错过那个给了他甜蜜的时光，又冷不防地往他心脏捅上一刀的人。  
昏黄的路灯下仍是一块立着的木牌子，那个男人仍是一身黑色风衣，猎鹿帽的边檐往下拉低，遮住了半张脸。男人平静地抽着雪茄，看见气喘吁吁的他，淡淡地打了一声招呼，仿佛往事如烟，他们只是一对多年未见的好友：“哟，柱间，好久不见。”  
就像做梦一样，柱间定住了双腿踌躇在原地，生怕自己一个小小的动作就会触破此时的梦境。  
“怎么？钱被骗光，找我算账？”男人漫不经心地往口袋里掏了掏，顺手丢给他一只小盒子，“钱没有，东西倒有一个，用这个抵债吧。”  
盒子里是一枚小小的钻戒，烨烨生辉的血钻，纯白色的铂金戒身内壁刻着他们俩的名字。他把戒指往自己的无名指上套去，不大不小，尺寸刚刚好。  
“斑，这个是？”  
男人慢悠悠地答道：“用你工资卡里的钱买的，我也有，情侣款。”说着便咬下左手戴着的皮手套，把无名指上的戒指晃了晃，“我去了一趟英国，了解那边同性注册的流程，还有计划了蜜月的行程。钱花光了就回来了。”  
“什么？我十几年的积蓄你几个月就花光了？”他哭笑不得，又无可奈何，“怎么办？你那么败家，我养不起啊。”  
“没钱？那把你的爱情出售给我。”男人把皮手套放进兜里，朝他伸出手，微微一笑，“我最近画了几幅画，已经联系到买家了，一幅顶你一年的工资。我管你花销，你把你的一生卖给我。”  
“没问题，我一点都不败家。你的这笔交易绝对划算。”他的手放至男人的掌心，十指紧扣，一把拉过那个穿得正式，行为却如痞子一样的男人往自己的怀里带。  
帽子跌落，他抬起男人的下巴，低头吻了下去。寒冬凌晨时分的街道上人烟稀少，只有路灯下一对亲密的恋人在深情拥吻。忘记了天地，忘记了言语，忘记了时间的流动，只有两张嘴唇无声地纠缠在一起。仿佛即使天崩地裂、海枯石烂，这两人也不愿意分离。  
重重喘息之间，不知是谁说了一句：“你现在可以回答我了吗？我爱你，你爱我吗？”  
也不知是谁把对方的唇轻轻地咬了一口：“嗯，我也爱你。”

End.


	2. 爱情合约

我希望我爱你的同时你也爱着我。我希望我们能够忠于彼此。我希望我们能够活到老爱到老。我希望我们之间永远都不存在离别的可能。  
我愿用一纸合约，约束你我，让我们的爱情永无消逝之日。  
  
（1）  
千手柱间归来的时候已是深夜。高挂夜幕的月牙被一片轻云遮住了大半，透过落地玻璃望过去的街道只有微弱的灯光与零星飞驰而过的三两车光。整个世界都是暗沉的。   
深夜寂静，就连夜风偶尔擦过玻璃的细微响动也能听见。所以大门外钥匙转动的声音，就如此清晰且突兀地撞入了宇智波斑的耳中。   
他知道，柱间回来了。   
玄关的木地板有一处是突起的，踩上去的时候会发出嘎吱一声响。房门虚掩，斑侧躺在床上，背对门的方向，竖起耳朵全神贯注。   
他等着那声响。   
柱间今天告诉他，晚上有一个跟客户的酒会，回来的时候会很晚，不必等他。那个时候，斑一手举着调色盘，一手拿着画笔，正在画一副油画，脸颊被颜料抹得深一块浅一块。柱间就站在他的身后，接近上班时间还不愿离去。   
他知道柱间在等着他说点什么。他也知道他应该放下画笔说点什么，至少也给那个等着他的男人一个离别的拥抱。但他什么也没有说，什么也没有做。直到玄关木地板的那声嘎吱响起，铁门关上，那只举着画笔的右手也不曾放下。   
他听见柱间临走前发出一声长长的叹息，本该为蓝天添上白云的笔尖不慎压在了红彤的太阳上。他望着那抹不该存在的白，也叹了一口气。   
心神被扰乱的情况下画出来的东西，根本就没有任何艺术的灵魂。   
斑等了很久。他听见铁门上的锁喀嚓一声被扣上，听见衣服在走动时被摩擦的窸窸窣窣，听见什么东西压在了沙发上，听见浴室里水龙头的转动，听见哗啦啦的流水声，听见吹风机的躁动，就是没有听见任何的脚步声。   
就像是柱间为了不打扰他的睡眠刻意放轻了脚步。可他知道，今天酒会的客户是个好酒之人，有一个不把人灌得酩酊大醉就誓不罢休的坏毛病。   
身后有凉风吹了进来。虚掩的房门被打开，却没有泄入任何刺目的灯光。斑感觉到床褥微微下榻，盖在身上的被子掀了起来。   
后背贴上一副温暖的胸膛，柱间的手绕过斑的腰把他捞进自己的怀里。一张热唇压在他的后颈上，他听见耳边柱间在轻声呼唤他的名字。低回的三个音节带着酒气和湿气袭上来，盘旋着、萦绕着，话尾处还有浓浓的鼻音。斑听到了柱间情欲的需求。他知道，柱间在渴望着他。   
斑紧紧闭着眼睛假装沉睡，一动不动地装尸体，由得柱间的大腿搭上来勾上他的腰，由得亲吻越发热切地落在他的肩上，由得柱间扒下他的内裤用自己的玩意儿磨蹭他的股沟。他在等待，耐心地等着柱间停下来。   
爱情合约第一条，当宇智波斑为非自愿或非清醒的状态时，千手柱间不得以任何的形式强行要求欢好。   
落在腰上的手掌往下游弋，穿过黑色的密林握上了不该碰的地方。柱间的下巴磕在斑的脖子上，凌乱的胡渣扎得他直发痒。他用力扳过斑的脸，迫不及待地吻了上去，唇息停在斑的嘴角，一张嘴就喷出酒精的味道。柱间流连忘返地吻着斑的嘴角，慢慢地说：“别装了，我知道你没睡。你的身体已经出卖你了。”说着探索在下面的手握得更用力了。   
柱间翻身骑上斑的髋骨，斑睁开眼睛，瞳孔里映出撑在身上之人的模样。两颊带着明显的潮红，是摄入酒精过多的症状。嘴唇微张，急促地呼吸着，喉结不时颤动。刚洗完还未完全吹干的发丝从肩膀滑下，落在斑的脖子上，留下淡淡的湿气。两人坦诚相见，下身相抵，斑感觉到顶着他的玩意儿兴奋地打颤，蹙眉道：“你醉了。”   
身为一个必须时刻保持冷静的律师，柱间甚少喝酒，即便遇上难缠的客户，也以“家里那位不许喝酒”为由一一避过。但是今天，破天荒地，冷静自持的大律师打破了自己的原则，带着一身酒气归来。撑在耳边的手在微微颤抖，两人贴得极近，柱间摸着斑的脸颊，伸出舌头舔了舔斑的唇，笑了起来：“是啊，醉了。我没醉酒，只是醉你。”   
不算什么特别好听的情话，但述说的是心尖上的情人，饶是铁石心肠也被说得怦然心动。只不过，斑的心比铁石心肠更加的坚硬与顽固。他冷漠地撑在柱间的胸膛上，打算把压着他的男人推开：“如果我不同意的话，你就毁约了，大律师。”   
爱情合约第二条，千手柱间与宇智波斑的任何亲密行为都必须得到双方二人的同意。   
摸在脸上的那只手探入脑后，捏住斑的后颈让他无法拒绝自己。柱间舔着斑的喉结，虎牙徘徊在血管处，想咬不咬的样子，就像一只戏弄猎物的虎豹。他说得很小声，生怕吓着什么似的，但说出来的话，却明显带着不满与恶意：“那破合约，我早就想毁了。你的脑子里到底装着什么？真恨不得把它剖开来看看。”   
他伏在斑的身上，摸着斑头顶的炸毛，越说越缓慢，像是极度的疲惫：“我拿你一点办法都没有。在你这里，我的逻辑没有一条能用的。你到底怎样才能原谅我？”   
斑没有说话，视线越过天花板他手绘的二人合照，望向窗外的明月与繁星，听见耳边柱间仍在絮絮叨叨地说：“我好想你，明明你就在这里，可我还是好想你。”刚说完，柱间就抬起他的一条腿，毫无征兆地捅了进来。   
再温顺的兔子，被逼急了也会咬人的。再温和的人，忍耐久了也是会爆发的。被迫斋戒一个月，又在酒精的驱使下，怒火夹着欲火终于爆发。   
凶狠得如同一匹饿久的狼，不复往日的温柔，只有机械的驰骋与如狼似虎的啃噬。待积攒了一个月的种子尽情地释放，柱间疲惫地躺了下来，搂过斑的腰让他的脸颊紧紧贴着自己的胸膛。斑没有反抗，方才柱间强行地提枪上阵，本可开口拒绝但他没有。他只是，死死盯着这个平日里温文尔雅的男人因他失控成一头疯狂的饿狼，然后闭上双眼，挽过柱间的后颈把他拉得离自己更近，默默地承受着这暴风雨一样的撞击。   
爱情合约第三条，一旦千手柱间和宇智波斑任何一方违反合约的条款，另一方可无条件地选择离开。   
第二天，柱间醒来之前，斑就消失了，如同以往的无数次，没有一点点的防备，毫无征兆、毫无报备地消失了。  
  
（2）  
很多时候，千手柱间都不明白所谓艺术界，或者说，艺术家宇智波斑的世界到底是怎样的。犹记得几年前，柱间在某个宁静的冬夜遇见一个声称出售爱情的行为艺术家，抱着玩一玩的心情招了回来，没想到最后却玩出了火。   
这个出售爱情的玩火之人，就是斑。   
理论上，这盘一时兴起摆出的棋局，并不存在所谓的输或赢。柱间想要享受的，不过是与人势均力敌各踞一方的过程。棋局本身并无意义，下棋之人才是最重要的。   
但不知不觉中，他发现，这场游戏玩到最后，不仅赔上他的人，还赔上整颗心。幡然醒悟过来之时，早是泥足深陷再也无法自拔。   
幸而，斑留了下来，让他不至于输得一败涂地。   
柱间从来都不相信毫无缘由的东西。这个世界的每一件事情，有果必有因。就像演算一道数学题，无论多么复杂，都可以拆解为许多细小的部分逐个击破。但是斑的出现，完全打破了柱间既有的原则。他就像一团明亮且炙热的火焰，明知靠近会被无情地灼烧，还是让人不由自主地向他伸出手。   
斑有一种轻而易举地让人着魔的能力。柱间就是这只为之疯魔的飞蛾，心甘情愿地扑上去。   
几年前，斑卷走柱间的所有财物，不打一声招呼就消失得无影无踪。在柱间以为再也无法看见斑时，那个出售爱情的男人，带着两枚结婚戒指大摇大摆地卷土重来。按照正常故事的发展路线，这两人必然是天还未亮就勇往直前奔赴教堂，再一路环游世界来一趟甜腻的蜜月旅行。   
可事实并非如此。在重新相遇缠绵一夜之后，斑拒绝了柱间的求婚。   
当时是寒冬腊月的清晨，太阳刚刚升起，整个天际都是暗淡的苍白，遥遥可见启明星闪烁着微弱的光。柱间赤裸着身子站在浴室里，把斑整个人都压在墙上，扣紧他的手掌用力地撞击。   
湿热的水汽氤氲整个浴室，让镜子也蒙上了一层薄雾。柱间拨开碍事的长发，用情地吻着斑光裸的后颈，大腿与斑的臀部之间没有一丝缝隙。热水从花洒里流出，喷淋在柱间的背上，沿着肌肉的纹理往下滑落，划出一道道清晰的水痕。   
在把阵地从大厅转移到房间，从地面转移到床，又从床转移到浴室之后，柱间说出了埋藏心底多时的话：“不要再离开我。跟我结婚，永远都不要离开我。”   
然后斑就拒绝了他。   
斑是一个奇怪的人。从他敢于独自一人在一个陌生的城市、陌生的街道立下一个“出售爱情”的木牌，敢于毫无防备地跟着柱间走，就知道，斑有一套异于常人的原则。   
遇见柱间之前，斑几乎大半辈子都在行走。没有固定的居所，背着画板，孑然一身，足迹遍布世界的每个角落。他从不缺钱财，一幅作品卖出的价钱可以满足一个普通家庭好几个月的花销。   
年龄一直在增长，遇见的人、路过的风景一直在变，唯一没变的只有那随心所欲的生活方式。写下“出售爱情”的牌子，是一时兴起。跟着柱间回家，是一时兴起。当然，签订爱情合约，更是一时兴起。   
“婚姻不能保证我们的爱情永垂不朽，但合约可以。它可以约束我们，让我们的爱情永远保持着新鲜的活力。”斑是这样拒绝求婚的。  
爱情合约第四条，周六晚上是宇智波斑的“疯狂之夜”，周日晚上是千手柱间的“情趣之夜”。千手柱间和宇智波斑在这一天都必须无条件满足对方的任何要求。   
斑总是喜欢制定各种各样奇怪的条约。早安吻必须超过三秒钟；一周的早餐至少出现一次荷包蛋；家里的墙壁各处必须由斑画上两人的合照柱间还必须指出哪里好看哪里不好看等等。   
拥有无穷无尽的创意，让柱间烦闷单调的生活充满了不一样的惊喜。要说这些林林总总的惊喜中，最让人费解的就是每周六的“疯狂之夜”。   
曾经有一段时间，斑在研究如何画出狼的精髓。他不知从哪里找来一张高仿的狼皮，天天披在身上假装自己是一头狼。走路用爬的，吃饭用蹲的，就连上厕所都学着狼的样子抬起一条腿。他还找了一大堆的仿真岩石把房间布置成狼的洞穴。那段时间，柱间每天回到家中，总有一种身处狼窝的错觉。他的斑，什么都没穿，只披了一张高仿的狼皮，学着狼的样子蹲在沙发上。一看见柱间的归来，就像动物一样扑在柱间的身上，咧开嘴露出虎牙一口咬上他的脖子，就连二人亲密的行为，斑都要求姿势为动物一样的背入式。   
斑的背部极为敏感。只要柱间用胸膛贴上去，无论如何地克制，他总是不可避免地全身战栗，就连毛孔都竖起来。柱间压上去的时候，可以感觉到怀里的人在极力地隐忍。手掌抚上腹部，明显地摸到腹部的肌肉绷得紧紧的。只是吻上脊骨，还没进行更进一步的激烈行为，那被握在掌心的臀肉就会开始微微抽搐。斑浑身都在颤抖，跪在床上腰部抬得老高，让柱间能够像动物一样趴在他的背上。   
被汗水浸湿的刘海粘在额头上，斑抬起下巴，在柱间冲撞到最深入的地方时突然毫无征兆地对着窗口嚎叫一声。   
“嗷——”   
要画出一只狼的精髓，首先要把自己当成一头狼，感之所感，思之所思，全心全意投入进去，才能画出狼真正的灵魂。斑是这样解释的。   
某个周六的夜晚，斑要求柱间与他一同披上狼皮进入荒无人烟的山林里嚎叫。   
正是深夜时分，山林寂静。头顶有星光洒满天际，浩瀚的银河蜿蜒而过，如一条穿越苍穹的轻纱。大地在沉睡，所有的生物都在沉睡，只有两头仍然清醒的狼从树丛里探出。   
荧绿的双眼透出森然的光，似黑夜中两团浮在半空的鬼火。凝视远处的树林许久，靠前方稍矮一些的棕狼突然转过头去对旁边说：“要是今晚你陪我叫，明天我就穿上你一直想看的女装。”   
长发扎成马尾塞进鬣毛里，干净的脸画上两抹红色的油彩，全身上下只有私密之处圈了几片蔽体的树叶。披着棕狼皮毛的斑露出锋利的獠牙，趴在柱间的身上，嘴唇凑到耳垂边，伸出舌头舔了舔：“月圆之夜，狼都要发情的。”   
山林之巅，圆月之下，两个交叠的影子映在地上被拉得斜长。斑微微喘着气，全身都在抖，白皙的面容泛起浓烈的绯色，与双颊的红色油彩相交辉映，艳丽至极。獠牙陷入雪白的肌肤，咬出一圈淡淡的血痕，柱间学着斑的样子，朝着星空，对着圆月，与斑一起，释放出内心最原始的躁动。   
“嗷——”   
那些内心深处所有被压抑的疯狂，在这个月圆之夜，在斑的带动下，波澜壮阔全数释放。  
  
（3）  
柱间是一个无论发生何事都能泰然处之的律师，但是心里藏着一团被压制的火苗。在三十多年循规蹈矩的生活中，这团火苗一直不温不火地燃烧着。遇见斑，就像遇见一支急需点燃的干柴，让他这团深不见底几乎无法察觉的火苗迅速壮大，一路肆虐，湮没他的整个人生。   
他从来都不知道自己还有让男伴穿女装的嗜好。直至某天偷偷摸摸地按照斑的尺寸订做了一件回来，有意无意地放在家里斑的必经之路上，斑捡起来，如他所愿套在身上，他才知道，自己的内心原来潜伏着这样一种邪恶的冲动。   
对此，斑的评价为，千手柱间是一只人面兽心的怪物。   
黑白相间的女仆装上是层层叠叠的白色蕾丝。一字领，露出精致的锁骨与肩膀。修长的双腿被包裹在黑色长筒丝袜里，只除了大腿根部的绝对领域。裙摆长度及腰部以下一点点，稍一翘起臀部，就可以看见里面粉红色的蕾丝内裤。斑躺在沙发上，两条大腿张开，葱段一样的食指朝着柱间勾了勾：“主人，你想吃饭，还是吃我？”   
宇智波斑总能轻而易举地撕破千手柱间所有虚假的伪装，让他龌龊的欲念统统暴晒在阳光底下，无所遁形。在毫不犹豫地扑过去之时，柱间看见了落地镜里的自己。   
两眼冒着异样的光，呼吸明显变得急促，无意识地舔着嘴唇，猴急的样子就像一只尚待进化的禽兽。禽兽把男人按在沙发上，掀起裙摆利索地扒下整条内裤。斑弯起眉眼，渐次浮出一个风情万种的笑容。他拉过柱间的脖子，轻轻地朝柱间的耳边吹了一口气，嘴角越发地往上勾，溢出一个妖娆的媚笑来：“主人，我的滋味好吗？”   
曾经，他们的生活是如此的疯狂。   
制定合约有一个好处。它可以事无巨细地规定两人的生活方式，让柱间内心不敢说，不好意思说的愿望通过协议的形式得到充分的实现。但同时也有一个坏处，它让柱间想做但合约以外的事情无法得到条约的保护。   
爱情合约第五条，千手柱间和宇智波斑都无权改变任何对方既有的生活方式。   
消失是很久之前就有的毛病了。常常是一觉醒来，窗外透进明亮刺眼的光线，可以看见微小的尘埃在空气中飘扬。柱间伸手进一旁的被子里，没有摸到一如既往温热的胸膛，掌心触及之处只有一被的冰凉与冷漠。他手背搭上额头，静静地望着天花板两人壁画上甜蜜的笑容，内心被空白与无力感塞满。   
一次地、一次地，毫无缘由、毫无征兆地消失不见。有时是两天，有时是一个星期，有时甚至长达一个月，归来之时必然是带了一身的疲惫与伤痕。什么也不说，只把自己狠狠地摔在床上睡得天昏地暗，睡醒以后仍像没事人一样。   
从不安，到习惯，再到麻木，对于斑，柱间是毫无办法。斑从来不做任何的解释，对柱间一次次的询问，也不过淡淡一句“做该做的事情”便敷衍过去。   
有人说，艺术家都是疯子。他们有着不同寻常的价值观，正常人根本就无法理解。斑不愿意与柱间结婚，却买了结婚的戒指，与他以伴侣的名义生活在一起，并签订一份约束双方的合约，让柱间在最大限度上满足自己心底的愿望。明明整个前半生都在世界各地默默行走，却为柱间留了下来，又隔三差五地消失个一两回，没有任何解释的意图。   
其实有很多追查的方式，或者索性把这个不听话的人关在家里不得外出。但柱间什么也没做，只是一如既往地，在斑每次归来之时放上一杯热牛奶，脱去衣物小心地处理身上的伤口。他在等待，等着斑坦白一切，如他自己一样，坦诚相待，无所保留。   
所谓条款，从来都不能约束他们的自由。真正能起作用的，是人心。但是柱间等了很久，久得冬去春来又转夏，久得三千愁丝长了剪，剪了长，斑仍然没有任何的坦白。   
他不知道斑的心里到底想着什么。有时候，他真想就此剖开斑的脑袋看看里面是否装了一脑子的冰渣子，让斑冷漠至此，对他所有的担忧视而不见。   
这样的日子断断续续持续了一年，在斑再一次地消失又归来并再次消失以后，柱间往斑的手机里偷偷安上了定位系统。   
他们有过约定，给予对方最大的自由，不会随便干涉对方的任何决定。柱间知道，一旦被发现，等待着他的将会是什么。   
不外乎就是一拍两散。柱间望着满屋子斑留下的壁画，想起他每次回来时那身刺眼的伤痕，默默地对自己说，既然做了，就不要后悔。   
或许这是暴风雨来临之前的宁静，又或许浪潮过后雨过天晴。他不知道接下来的将会是福还是祸，但是，若是什么也不做，将什么也无法改变。   
这一夜，弦月隐于云后，依稀可见暗淡的星光。柱间捧着手机，盯着屏幕上的红点，紧紧跟在斑的身后不近不远处。   
斑一身特务的装扮，从头到脚都被包裹在黑色的紧身衣里，及腰的长发扎成一个高马尾，稍不注意，就被隐没在浓浓的夜色中。他没有发现跟在身后的柱间，跨着大步往前走。   
绕过大街，穿过小巷，不远处的前方是一家不知名的工厂，隐约听见里面传来机器运作的声响。戴着皮手套的双手攀上栅栏，斑动作利索地爬上铁门，一个翻身从三米高的墙壁上跳下去，往地上打了几个滚以后毫发无伤地往里面走去。   
看这驾轻就熟的样子，似乎已经不止一次干这种偷偷摸摸的勾当。柱间没有斑那样的身手，无法越过这座高耸的围墙，只好坐在斑方才翻越的墙角，静静地等待。   
对于斑，他似乎一无所知。自哪里来，要到哪里去，父母是否健在，为什么要日复一日年复一年地四处行走，他一个都无法回答。这个人的身上总是装着满满的秘密，自遇见的那一刻开始，从来都是神神秘秘的。   
为什么要通过条款来约束他，或许因为这是一个逃亡的要犯，或许那些所谓的艺术不过是欺骗他的幌子，或许这从头到尾不过是一场精心策划的骗局。   
但是。柱间又摇了摇头，无论如何，宇智波斑就是宇智波斑，是他心尖上的爱人。   
突如其来的警报声打破了柱间的胡思乱想。他警惕地站起来，踮起脚尖焦急地往上张望。   
斑还在里面。   
时间一分一秒地过去，持续的警报声中似乎还夹杂了不少人的咒骂与狗的叫吠。无法得知里面到底发生了什么，但不难猜测必然不是什么好事情。   
仿佛过了一个世纪之久，围墙边的一丛浓密的爬山虎之上，突现一个黑色的身影，拨开浓雾，像蝙蝠一样一跃而出，轻盈地落在柱间的身边。扎得高高的长马尾拂起一阵清凉的风，垂到身后。在这阵清风中，柱间似乎闻到了淡淡的血腥味。   
看见站在墙角的柱间，斑的神情没有发生任何的变化，似是对柱间一路跟来早就预料，握紧他的手，说了一个字：“走！”   
蔽月的轻云恰好散开，斑的面容在渐次明亮的月光下慢慢清晰。不同于以往总是勾起嘴角浮出浅浅的笑容，是冷彻如霜，整张脸绷得如同不融的冰块，几乎每一寸都写着大大的冷漠。   
与家里的那个判若两人。   
茫茫夜色中，拍摄了黑心工厂的照片一字排开贴在电视台大楼的墙上，斑喷涂完巨幅涂鸦的最后一笔，转过身来，漠然地把手中的工具丢至一旁的垃圾桶，说：“再完美的法律也有无法触及的地方，这个社会需要一把悬在头顶的利剑。”   
那脸上擦伤的疤痕，额头上的污血，深深地刺痛了柱间的眼睛。  
  
（4）  
回到家以后，柱间就把斑囚禁了起来。   
说囚禁也不太适合，柱间并没有限制斑的人身自由，也没有使用任何暴力的手段，只是对他说：“以后再做这种危险的事情，我们之间就到此为止了。”   
说这话的时候，斑正坐在沙发上，冷冷地瞥了柱间一眼，鼻子里哼了一声，拒绝对柱间给予上班前的拥吻。   
脚步声由近及远，屋门关上，手中的书本看了半个小时也没有翻到另一页。半晌，书皮盖上，斑把自己重重地摔在沙发上。   
被囚禁的不是身体，而是心。   
斑的涂鸦在社会上引起了轩然大波。柱间告知此事时，斑正躺在床上装睡。柱间钻进被窝，摸索至斑的腰解开缚紧的腰带，捏着他的下巴想要亲吻他。斑别过脸，往墙边挪移，与柱间拉开一点距离，拒绝他的进一步行动。   
柱间往前挪了挪，斑往后退了退。柱间继续往前，直至斑被抵至墙角，退无可退。他轻叹一声，握着斑的手腕，拉到自己的唇边，吻了下去：“别生气好吗？我只是不想看见你受伤。”   
“千手柱间，你毁约了。”斑挣脱柱间的钳制站了起来，被解开的腰带松松垮垮地垂下，胸前露出大片春光。被子掀起披在肩上，遮住那抹泄露的春光。抬步跨过尴尬地停在那里的柱间，赤足踩在地板上，头也不回地往客房里走去。   
冷战，持续了一个月。   
想来，斑早就预料事情发展的趋势，所以制定不得干涉对方的条约。只是他似乎没有意识到，所谓的条约，从来都不存在任何的约束力。之所以一一遵守，乐得与他一起疯，是因为，柱间想要让他心满意足。但前提是，他必须能够学会保护自己。   
柱间足足忙了一个月。他推掉手头几个赚钱的案子，向有关部门自动请缨处理斑爆出的那个。那家的老板异常狡猾，除了斑拍到的照片，几乎找不到任何有力的证据。而时间长了，新闻的热度开始下降，茶余饭后被谈论的次数也慢慢减少。渐渐地，曾经轰动一时的事件，也开始退出人们的视野。   
光靠一个人的努力是不够的。这个社会永远会有一把衡量的杠杆，法律永远都会站在正义的一方。只是斑始终不明白。   
柱间告诉斑这个道理。他说：“若是这次我能用法律解决这件事情，你就答应我，以后凡事交给我，别再让自己陷入危险好吗？”   
说得情真意切，有理有据。然而斑，无动于衷。  
事情完结的那天，柱间参加庆功宴，破天荒地喝了不少酒，凡是递至眼前的，一律来者不拒。审查案子的检察官一边大力夸奖他是个有良知的好律师，一边有意无意地问及他的婚姻状况。柱间迷迷糊糊地打着酒嗝说胡话，晃头晃脑地给斑打了个电话，当着所有人的面按下免提：“亲爱的，有人要跟我介绍对象，你怎么看？”   
电话里传来斑的声音，冷冷的，没什么感情起伏，还带着浓浓的鼻音，像是已经睡下：“喝醉了就别回来。”   
柱间的酒量很好，算是千杯不倒的那种。那一天，他其实并没有醉，不过是累了，不想再冷战下去了。   
这世上从来就不存在所谓的酒后乱性，那些冲破界线的不理智行为，不过是有心之人以喝醉为借口，借酒行凶。久违一个月的亲密行为，若是清醒着，想必斑不会愿意。柱间无比地渴望躺在对面的这个人，于是找了一个醉酒的台阶，但其实他们双方都知道，酒不醉人人自醉。   
只是没想到，纵情一夜的后果，会是斑消失得无影无踪。   
“你看，我很努力，并且完成了你所希望的事情。所以为什么不尝试着相信我？为什么要自己一个人扛起所有？”柱间粗暴地吻着斑的身体，然后捅进最深的地方。   
而斑只是微抬眼睑，半眯着眼，剧烈地喘息着，咬紧牙关，不说一句话。   
几年前，签订合约的那时候，斑曾经说过，无论他是否愿意，他们都会不可避免地纠缠一生。柱间抬起手掌，悬在自己的眼前，看着掌心纵横交错的纹路，疲惫地想，如今，斑已经不再愿意与他纠缠下去了吗？   
我希望每天睁开眼睛看见的第一眼是你的脸。我希望亲吻你的那一瞬你刚好醒过来。我希望每天陪我吃早餐的人是你。我希望每次出门或归来都可以得到你热情的拥抱。   
我愿用一纸合约，写下誓言，让我们的爱情永垂不朽。   
但如今，这张爱情的合约，是废纸一张。  
  
（5）  
我走在熟悉的街道，看见很多人，却觉得每个人都长了一张你的脸。我进入熟悉的餐厅，点了很多菜，却发现每道菜都曾是你的挚爱。我回到熟悉的家中，做了很多事，却想起那些全都是你曾经的习惯。   
习惯两个人，重新回到一个人的生活，会出现种种不适应。习惯性地做一桌子的饭菜却因无人问津而不得不倾倒干净，习惯性地洗澡忘记带衣服叫了半天却发现没人回应，习惯性地习惯对方的存在，一旦对方不在了，就如人失去空气，鱼失去水一样陷入窒息。   
时间一长，就几乎已经忘了当初两人为什么吵架，为什么冷战。当强烈的不满被失去的不适所取代，以往所有的在乎统统都会变成不在乎。   
分离可以测试爱情的重量，如今柱间只想再看斑一眼，只是一眼，仅此而已。   
斑消失的那一周，柱间整个人都跌入了谷底。终日昏昏沉沉，面对文件失神地想着斑，主持会议也常常莫名地停下不记得接下来要说的话。为了不影响同事们工作的进度，他把手上的工作暂时交与同事，给自己放了个长假散心。   
后来，发生了一件事情，让柱间失落的心一下子振奋起来。那是斑消失后的第八天，柱间收到一张来自英国的明信片，背景是斑每次旅游必进的大英博物馆。明信片上没有署名，只有两行熟悉的字迹。   
「爱情合约新增条款，无论宇智波斑身在何方，千手柱间都必须跟随左右，绝不允许宇智波斑有任何独处的时候。」   
柱间瞪大了双眼，翻来覆去地看，不像是斑平时说话的语气，但的确是他的字迹。他想起数天前，斑消失的前一天，他把斑强行地压在身下，斑虽然没有说什么同意的话，却不动声息地把他拉向了自己。   
那个动作，分明就是已经原谅的意思。想来是他愚钝，未能及时理解，还一遍遍地责怪斑的无情与冷血。其实斑真正气恼的原因，是这一个。   
按捺不住内心的狂喜，柱间只收拾了几件换洗的衣物，就直奔机场。   
一个月后，柱间坐在大英博物馆前的长椅上，与不记得第多少个前来询问的人讲述他与斑的故事。   
“那么，你就追了过来，在这里等了他一个月？”   
这是一个花甲之年的老人，一身正统的西服，戴着一个老旧的眼镜，是英格兰传统意义上的绅士。他颇有风度，和蔼可亲，柱间不由得跟他多说了两句。   
“你怎么知道在这里等着，他就一定会来？万一没发现呢？”老人指着柱间身旁的木板问。   
那是一块用粉笔写了“出售爱情”几个英文字母的板子。柱间没有斑的画工，画不出来什么复杂漂亮的图案。半人高的木板，只有孤零零的几个字母，看起来单调又滑稽。柱间想起初遇时的那个冬夜，斑抽着雪茄，饥肠辘辘地站在路灯下，等着一个不知道什么时候会来的陌生人。不知道斑当时是以怎样的心情等待着，相较那时的恶劣，这时的他其实幸运得多。不是寒冷的冬夜里，无望地等着一个未知的陌生人，而是和煦的夏日下，满怀希望地等待一个就在附近的爱人。   
柱间靠在长椅上，仰头望着天空。他抬起手，张开的五指缝隙处，有温暖的阳光穿过。透过指缝，漂浮的白云间，似乎看见那个熟悉的身影。他满怀信心地说：“只要他还爱我，就不会让我等太久。”   
耳边传来一阵平稳的脚步声。柱间转过头，看见一个戴着墨镜的黑发男人，正从远处慢慢走来。   
熟悉的炸毛，熟悉的身姿，那个熟悉的男人，推开了时光的大门，从岁月的深处缓步而来。   
男人停了下来，摘下墨镜，饶有兴致地看着柱间身旁的木板，半晌，紧绷的脸上突然浮起笑意：“一个月了，还没卖出去？”   
柱间点点头，严肃地回道：“大概卖不出去了，愿意买我的人，都不愿意跟我签订这份奇葩的合约。”   
“奇葩的合约？”   
“是啊，你看。”柱间从口袋里掏出那份随身携带的合约，一条一条地指给男人看，“这里，乙方必须无条件接受甲方的好意，并对甲方给予奖励性的亲吻。这里，甲方必须尊重乙方的任何生活方式，但乙方也必须对甲方无所隐瞒。对，还有这里，我又新增加了一条。”   
男人弯着腰耐心地听他说完，蓦然抽出他手中的纸张，一把撕成碎片：“不用再等了，你的这些条约我都遵守。跟我走，从此以后你就是我的了。”   
柱间手脚麻利地扛起木板站了起来，对身旁的人伸出手掌：“可不能反悔的哦。”   
掌心传来温暖的触感，对方用力地握紧他的手：“反正，就算我反悔，你也会把我追到天涯海角去，不是吗？”   
柱间更加用力地回握，点了点头：“对，这辈子你都逃不出我的手掌心了。”   
爱情合约新增条款，一旦签订，终生有效，甲乙双方都再无反悔之可能。  
  
End.


End file.
